


His Forever

by Sevensmommy



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This series takes place as if Linda had survived the plane crash.I will never kill Linda of in any of my fics





	1. First Kiss

Danny can remember the first time he kissed Linda like it was yesterday. They were standing at the beach he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her and she smiled at him and then after having been on 3 dates Danny knew he had better kiss her he might lose her to someone else and that was when he leaned in and kissed her. It was the best kiss he ever had and still to this day can’t get that moment out of his mind. It is memories like that one that is keeping him hang on as he sits by Linda’s side in the hospital after they found her as the only survivor of the plane crash.


	2. Beautiful

Linda would often ask Danny how he could still think she was beautiful and he would just how can I. That always make her smile and she knew she would make it back to someone of her old self.


	3. Numb

Danny had never felt so numb as he did the day he got the call that Linda’s plane went down. He couldn’t get to the hospital fast enough. It was the day of his life but when he finally there and saw for himself that she was still alive and he could finally breathe and let the numbness disappear.


End file.
